The Dark side
by lccorp2
Summary: Yea, I'm not good at titles, huh? I was bored and wanted to do a serious fic, so here it is.
1. Prologue

Author's note: due to my commitment to Eskimo Jolteon, this fic will at most be erratically continued, when and as I feel like it. So there. Wobble. Eskimo Jolteon gets top priority over this, so don't beg me to continue if you find it good. If you don't like it, at least tell me why u don't like it. All flames/complaints that I don't have enough description are welcome.  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own pokemon, Nintendo does. So there.  
  
The Dark Side  
  
Chapter 0: Prologue  
  
One thousand years ago  
  
The candles flickered on the musty stone walls of the chamber far below the surface of the earth. The place was empty, except for a few tomes littering the area and the altar in the middle of the chamber.  
  
Very slowly, a huge stone door on one side of the room creaked open to reveal a black-clad hooded figure, which stepped into the room. The room was always kept in this state, as for some reason best left unknown, the Dark Masters which the Figure served demanded that appearances be kept up. It was not good to defy them. A few days ago, one of the sect had questioned their orders, and had been consumed in a lightless fire. The figure shuddered at the memory and moved into the center of the room.  
  
The figure paused for a moment to check the length of a burning candle. Yes, the hour was almost upon him. He had to hurry, the ritual had to be done. Hesitantly, he stepped towards the altar. Every single action, every gesture, every single word had to be spoken at the correct time, or the ritual would be futile.  
  
The figure rose its arms. Here was the final chance to back out of this. But still, he pressed on and shouted,  
  
"Forces of Darkness in this twilight hour, hear my cry and grant me power!"  
  
Deep Purple lightning crackled in the air for a while, and exploded a flash of purple, throwing the figure against the wall like a rag doll hurled by a child. The air crackled with energy for a while, and all was still, just as it had been before.  
  
The figure picked himself up with much difficulty, although the pain that should have accompanied such injuries was nonexistent, and he felt powerful. Smiling, the figure tottered out of the room. The ritual had worked, the Dark Masters had granted him power. Now he would show the Dark Masters that they had chosen the right person to do their work.  
  
Strangely, the hooded figure felt strange, somehow different, and it was not the power. He shrugged, and continued. His body would need time to adjust to the newfound power. Although he knew that the Dark Masters would demand a heavy price for granting him these powers, little did he think that he had been struck with a curse, a curse so severe that it would run through blood and plague humanity for generations to come...  
  
The first Were-Umbreon.  
  
There! Review please! As I said, this fic will only be updated as and when I like it, so if u like it, please don't keep on banging for me to continue. All flames/complaints are welcome. 


	2. Chapter 1: Blood

Author's note: all right, so I've finally started work on this. Doo dee doo dee doo. Al right, now that I've got that over with that, we have the story. Bwahaha. Be warned, this is a SERIOUS fic, not like Eskimo Jolteon. You have been warned.  
  
Disclaimer: me no own pokemon. Boo.  
  
The Dark Side  
  
Chapter 1: Blood.  
  
Date: Year 1346 After Lugia, summer, time: 1800 hours.  
  
I trudged down the sidewalk, the setting sun hanging limply in the sky like some oversized orange. Hands in pockets, just putting one leg before the other in an effort to get me forward.  
  
'Stupid mom,' I muttered, almost under my breath.  
  
I could still hear her voice ringing in my head. 'And you're not to stay out after ten!'  
  
Yep. That was her, good old mom, solid and unmovable as a rock once she made up her mind.  
  
Oh. Almost forgot to introduce myself. Henry here. I don't like giving out my last name, as it's commonly made fun of. I'm fifteen, and well that's about it?  
  
You see, that day I was just hauling myself towards my friend Ryan's house. Yep. Whyever did I agree to this? I had tons of homework to do, and there were plenty of chores to be done.  
  
Of course, there was a party. Ryan, being filthy rich, always threw parties at the slightest excuse, like his Growlithe had puppies. Did I care? No. but admittedly, I liked the free cola. Of course, I was the soppy kind of guy that could never say no, the kind who was always picked on for being a nerd, the kind that everyone, even the girls, took advantage of because they knew they could get away with it.  
  
I dragged myself to Ryan's doorstep and pushed the buzzer. Ryan appears at the door shortly.  
  
'Hi, Hen! Come on in!'  
  
At that moment, I had an almost irresistible urge to strangle Ryan then and there. NO ONE calls me Hen. Well, if I had the willpower and strength, I'd make it that way, but no, I had to be a nerd. Of course, I know I'll make tons of money in the future working for some big company such as Silph, while they rot away as hobos, but that always seems so far away...  
  
I quelled my rage, albeit with a little trembling of my hands, and found a seat. At least there would be cola.  
  
Time: 1930 hours.  
  
Sitting down at the bar watching people move around wasn't very interesting. Still, I had the cola glass in my hand, filled with the sweet, brown, fizzy nectar. One of the simplest pleasures of life.  
  
Ryan came to sit beside me. At least I didn't think of hurting him in any way this time.  
  
'How's the cola?'  
  
'Fine.'  
  
'You know, I'd expected more than a monosyllabic answer from you...'  
  
'What else is there to say?'  
  
'I don't know, something more than that anyway.'  
  
Suddenly, one of the girls in the crowd caught my eye. The cola glass in my hand began to tremble. It wasn't that she was exceptionally hot, but there was this...magnetism. And it seemed that I was the only one affected by it.  
  
'HENRY? ARE YOU LISTENING TO ME?' the slightly irritated voice of Ryan cut into my dreams.  
  
'What? Sorry...who's that?' I whispered, pointing to the aforementioned girl.  
  
'Oh? That's Katherine, some new girl who moved into this neighborhood a few weeks ago. Invited her to help her get used to the folks in this nei...hey, are you still listening to me?'  
  
I just kept staring, completely oblivious to the outside world.  
  
'Lust-struck, are you? Forget it-you're a nerd.'  
  
I didn't argue, although I would have liked to. Ryan was right. I WAS a nerd. Girls go after the athletes, the bad boys, people who I knew whom probably would be uneducated hobos later in life. People like me are doomed to a life of lonely masturbation, or at best, someone from the group known as 'witches, bitches, and crazies.' I sighed and turned my attention back to my cola glass, downing the contents in one gulp. At least cola didn't care whether I was a nerd or geek or whatever.  
  
Nevertheless, I turned back and started staring again.  
  
By some amazing chance, she turned her head and directed the full force of her purple eyes into mine.  
  
Mew.  
  
I could almost feel those Amethyst eyes boring through mine, through my skull and brain, unraveling and searching my thoughts.  
  
I reeled back from the initial shock-what was this feeling?  
  
As if knowing what had gone on inside my mind, she gave me a little smile, turned away, and left, disappearing into the crowd.  
  
It took a while before I could speak again.  
  
'Those eyes...'  
  
'Scary, huh? I remember her first day-the teacher told her to take off her contacts, and was rather surprised at the fact she wasn't wearing any.'  
  
'That strange feeling...like I've been searched...'  
  
'What feeling?'  
  
'Nevermind.'  
  
'By the way, she seems to always know what's going on-like she can read other's minds.' Ryan stopped and laughed aloud.  
  
I just stared hopelessly at my empty glass.  
  
'More cola for your glass?'  
  
Finally. One truly kind act directed towards a pathetic person for the whole night.  
  
'Gladly.'  
  
Time: 2200 hours.  
  
I was walking back the way I had came along the sidewalk, on my way back. I suppose I'd be sure to catch hell from mom, but I couldn't bring myself to leave, not without watching Katherine leave first. Even though I knew it was almost hopeless, I still clung on. Sort of like Charlie Brown and the little red-haired girl.  
  
A gust of wind stirred up some leaves. A Noctowl hooted. A Murkrow perched on a tree branch cawed and stared at me. I stared back until it gave up and flew away. I always win at staring contests, don't ask me why.  
  
The road was mostly deserted, and most of the lights in the houses were off. I just slouched along.  
  
That was, until I encountered a very evil-looking Umbreon, right in my path.  
  
The Umbreon growled at me.  
  
'Oh shit.'  
  
Common sense dictated: stand your ground. Don't make any sudden moves. Show no fear.  
  
The Umbreon advanced, growling. I think it had a sort of red aura around it, but one thing was amiss for sure: it's eyes were glowing!  
  
Finally, my brain overthrew Common Sense and screamed: get out fool, that thing wants to kill you!  
  
And so I ran. Running, running, strength boosted by fear, which would demand double repayment later. Running like the wind, quite possibly faster than a Jolteon.  
  
And the Umbreon kept up, effortlessly bounding along.  
  
A few more blocks and I'd be home. I turned my head and saw-  
  
Nothing.  
  
Nothing? Nothing! I could not believe it! I giggled hysterically, thinking all that must have been a hallucination.  
  
Maybe if I had not been so euphoric, I might have heard the gentle patter of footsteps towards me.  
  
A jarring pain exploded in my leg as the Umbreon faded into view, teeth firmly sunk into my leg. I stumbled to the floor, desperately trying to shake it off, but it held a vice-like grip on my leg. I tried to scream, but no sound came out. For some inexplicable reason, I couldn't even move anymore.  
  
The red aura around the Umbreon seemed to intensify as it sank its teeth further in my leg. What was it doing? Then I felt, amidst the pain, a soft suction being applied to my leg. Dear Celebi! The thing was sucking my blood like some overgrown leech! Fire seemed to course along my veins, causing every single fiber of my being to scream out in agony.  
  
Finally, the thing seemed to have had its fill and after walking round and giving me an almost sympathetic look, it licked its blood-stained muzzle and loped off.  
  
I could have sworn it looked fatter.  
  
I'm not sure for how long I lay there.  
  
Finally, I actually gathered enough strength to go peek at the wound on my leg.  
  
It had a soft, glowing red aura around it! I blinked, not daring to believe my eyes. It was gone. Had it been really there?  
  
I had no idea.  
  
Finally, after tying my handkerchief around the wound, I limped home. Mom and Dad were asleep, but on my bedroom door there was a sign:  
  
(You are grounded seven days starting from tomorrow.)  
  
I groaned inwardly. It was indeed a very cruel world. I knew life was unfair, but why couldn't it be unfair in my favor more often?  
  
Resolving to seek medical attention to the wound if it got any worse, I limped off into bed. But not mom. Mom would be sure to ask inconvenient questions like 'how did you get this wound?'  
  
My dreams were not kind to me that night.  
  
Well, that's the first chappie...I'm a bit out of practice writing serious fics, but that's it. Bleah. 


End file.
